In the road construction and road paving industry, it is a well-practised procedure to coat aggregate material such as sand, gravel, crushed stone or mixtures thereof with hot fluid bitumen, spread the coated material as a uniform layer on a road bed or previously built road while it is still hot, and compact the uniform layer by rolling with heavy rollers to form a smooth surfaced road.
The combination of bitumen with aggregate material, such as sand, gravel, crushed stone or mixtures thereof, is referred to as “asphalt”. Bitumen, also referred to as “asphalt binder”, is usually a liquid binder comprising asphaltenes, resins and oils. Bitumen can for example comprise mixtures derived from petroleum residues such as residual oils or pitch or mixtures thereof.
It is known in the art that sulphur can be mixed with bitumen for applications in the road construction and road paving industry. One of the problems encountered when using sulphur in bitumen is the unwanted formation of hydrogen sulphide, resulting from dehydrogenation reactions between bitumen and sulphur at high temperatures, e.g. greater than 140° C.
In view of the substantial amounts of sulphur used, especially in asphalt having high sulphur-bitumen weight ratios, e.g. as high as 1:1, hydrogen sulphide emission is a serious nuisance. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the unwanted formation and emission of hydrogen sulphide from sulphur-comprising asphalt.
One method to reduce hydrogen sulphide emission from hot cast sulphur-asphalt mixtures is described in WO 2005/059016. Incorporating a hydrogen sulphide-suppressant such as ferric chloride into sulphur pellets can reduce hydrogen sulphide emissions during the manufacture of sulphur-containing asphalt. However, ferric sulphide can be difficult to handle and is liable to react with moisture in the air, so it is desirable to find alternative means of reducing hydrogen sulphide emission from sulphur-asphalt mixtures.